


Scared?

by peachesandplumsmotherfucker



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, In a timeline where Julia went to Brakebills, M/M, Truth or Dare, in the physical kids cottage, there other characters there but they dont make an appearence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesandplumsmotherfucker/pseuds/peachesandplumsmotherfucker
Summary: "I dare you to kiss the next person who walks into this room."





	Scared?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment it means so much to me
> 
> Also if you have ideas for any future magicians fics let me know!

“Dare”   
‘Jesus why did I pick dare? Whatever Julia’s about to throw at me is going to be the worst. I just didn’t want anyone to call me a pussy for choosing truth twice. God, why am I even playing this game I’d rather be almost anywhere else.’ Julia flashed him a mischievous grin after thinking for a minute.   
“I dare you to kiss the next person that walks into the room.” Her eyes flickered as the panic began to flood Quentin. The room filled with snickers and jabs at Quentin's expense. He opened his mouth about to object but then closed it processing what was going to happen.   
“Scared?” He didn’t even look at her he just blankly stared at a spot in the carpet while the group sat in a circle watching him in silence.  
“Processing.” He replied deep in thought.   
‘Who don’t I want to kiss. Alice cause of the history, but she’s already here so I’m safe. Penny because...Penny but he’s also here. I mean it’s not like I want to kiss anyone else but I wouldn’t be damaged over it. Wait...Eliot. I couldn't kiss him because he obviously wouldn’t like me like that and I can’t get myself hurt over stupid feelings for my stupid gorgeous best friend. But he already left and won’t be back until later so there’s no way I’ll have to kiss him.’ Julia cleared her throat.   
“Earth to Q? Or should I call you chicken?” He rolled his eyes.   
“I’ll do it.” She smiled wickedly.   
“Yes! What were you processing.” She put air quotes around processing to mock him but he didn’t mind.   
“Well, I realized that the person I would end up kissing would either be Kady, who might punch me or laugh but it would be fine, Margo, who has made a lot of sexual jokes about me but also mean jokes about me so I don’t know, or Todd, who eh.” Julia golf clapped and Alice pulled her in and hugged her tight, Alice was pretty drunk at this point. The game went on, Quentin would check the door every five seconds to see if someone was coming. They only got past one more round, in which Alice dared Julia to kiss her crush just cause Alice wanted a kiss, before someone arrived. Quentin widened his eyes and watched the door open, it felt like hours before a figure emerged from the doorway. A tall, handsome figure that sucked the air out of Quentin's lungs. Eliot noticed everyone looking at him and smiled.   
“Sorry I must have forgotten my credit card, I swear I had it.” Quentin’s mouth hung open a little as Eliot made his way to the area between the kitchen and the living room. Quentin looked at Julia, pleading. In response she made a chicken noise. She looked annoyed for a second, then he breathed, puffed up his chest, and put a determined look on his face. His look said ‘I’m going to prove you wrong’.   
“Got it!” The group could hear him yell from where he was. He made his way back to the living room, he still had his coat and scarf on from when he came in. Quentin stood up and followed him as he walked to the mudroom. Eliot sensed him before he was at the door and turned around, before he could even say anything, Quentin pounced on him. They were engaged in a passionate ferocious kiss. Eliot's lips moved almost subconsciously, like his brain didn’t know how to react but his body knew what to do when being kissed. Q continued, dominating Eliot’s mouth.  
‘This’ll really stick it to Julia, also it feels so- no don’t even think it-it’s just a dare, nothing more.’ Quentin was getting ready to pull away when he felt Eliot start seriously returning the kiss. He pushed his tongue into Q’s mouth and grabbed the top of his neck by the base of his scalp.   
‘I think he’s into this too holy shit!’ Quentin finally pulled away and looked up at him, both panting. He glanced over at the group and the second he did they all looked away pretending to be talking. He smiled and looked down at his shoes, worried to see the look on Eliot’s face.   
“So…” Quentin trailed off nervously.  
“So…” Eliot echoed. You could hear the confidence in his voice somehow. Quentin kept his eyes on his shoes.  
“It was a dare you know, kiss the next person to walk in the room.” There was silence on the other end.  
“Would you have kissed anyone else like that?”   
‘God it’s like there’s top energy radiating off of him, I’m sweating.’  
“Probably not.” He tried to brush off the words like he wasn’t just admitting feelings for his best friend. Quentin felt a cold hand touch his chin and tilt it up so he was looking at him.   
“I liked it.” Eliot whispered and dropped his hand. He turned towards the door. Before leaving he dropped Q a “See you later” and winked. Quentin felt the pure euphoria course through his veins as he shut the door and processed everything that just happened.

It wasn’t until a little while down the road that at Q’s bachelor party his highly intoxicated best man Julia, admitted to hiding Eliot’s credit card and just waiting to drop that dare on Quentin, because she said (and I quote), “Just-” Hiccup “Thought-” Hiccup “You two would have cute gay babies.” But if you thought she was done, she wasn’t, “But I-I didn’t know that you two wouldn’t know how to put up a goddamn sound ward! I mean come on, you know what they say about quiet in the streets!” This was in front of all of their friends and Quentin’s Mom. It ended with Alice having to drag her out, but that’s a story for next time.


End file.
